Skills and Thrills
Skills and Thrills is a brand new reality show starring 30 hopefuls on a quest for 10 million dollars. The show began on May 8, 2011 and is currently at the Final 6. Competitors Rules #Do not edit any tables that appear on this page. #Do not complain if you are eliminated or voted out. #Do not complain about any twists I may happen to insert into the game. #When voting is required, you may not change your vote or vote for yourself. #Godplaying is prohibited. Your first offense, you will get a warning, after that you're ejected from the game. #Have Fun! Day One Chat Reddy: Welcome to skills and Thrills! The 29 of you have all signed-up for one thrilling ride of a reality show! You may chat while I build up the epic suspense of what will happen next! Kokori: *reads the hunger games* Nduke: This place smells like a dead rat. Kokori: *ignores him and continues reading* (i go by rex, it's my nickname :P) Oatmeal: (I will annoy you throughout this camp.) KOKORI, KOROKI KOKORI. Kokori: *ignores him* Oatmeal FHAIL XD (can i plz go by rex?) Alfan:Guys, no fighting. (Reddy: No. :P) Mrodd: <3 LF: ... Kokori: *is ignoring everyone* (meanie >:() SG: Reddy wants me to say something, so... =P Kg: 29 is a prime number, yo. WM: Gah! 29?! I was expecting 40! :( Kate: *is looking at a bird feather I found this morning* I wonder what would happen if I shoved this up somebody's nose.... Zanna: Hey Guys! Alfan:Hello. :D Natedog: Hello :) TDAddict: *lets everybody know he's gonna be active in this camp* Natedog:*To TDAddict* I dont think I Know You :( WM: Same. ^ :( Rocks: This is gonna be epic. :) Reddy: Okay. Now that you've all had time to chat, it's time for our very first vote! *snickers* This is gonna be awesome! Day One Vote Reddy: Vote for one of your competitors! Nate: I vote Puff Mrodd: D.Squire. Toodles. I dont like people like you, your confusing, and strange, Heck I dont even know what your name is, you dont belong'' here''. So leave. Please. WM: What the hell? I'll reveal my vote later. Nduke: Mrodd, toodles. xD Nate: well.... i dont know what to say. xDDD Mrodd: ..... Now I feel bad ;( Please vote me out. I DONT deserve to be here. Rocks: My vote goes to............................................. Mrodd. Sun: I vote MrOdd :D WM: Well, if Mrodd wants to be eliminated... I vote Mrodd. Zanna: I vote Mrodd LF: I vote Mrodd <3 Mrodd: Why is every one voting me out :O Yall are mean >.> .> SG: I vote Mrodd. (Only because I know he's eliminated anyway.) Mrodd:.... But.... I thought we were friends? TDAddict: This vote probably isn't even gonna eliminate anybody. SG: Urm, I think everyone who voted you is your friend, sort of... Mrodd: Were. I hate you all now! :( WM: True, Addict. We had no first challenge thus far. Unless he wants even teams. Reddy: Alright, just for this vote, the first person to reach 10 votes is our victim. ^^ YoshiPerson: Mrodd. Reddy: Well, that's that. Mrodd, you are... not eliminated! *turns to shcoked voters* I never said the person with the most votes would be eliminated! Mrodd here will be dividing you poor suckers into seven teams of four! Aha! Also, hje'll join the team that comes in first in tomorrow challenge. >:3 Day Two Chat Reddy: *evil snicker* WM: Addict and I saw it coming. Rocks: What?! o.o *spits his coffee at Reddude* And your not in jail because...? Mrodd: I will. Get my Revenge :) Kg: Ah, complete fail, even I saw that coming. ^^ Nate: YAY! Mrodd still in! *Hugs him* (Do not know witch gender) (Mr'odd is a guy. :P) SG: Someday no one's going to vote in a pre-vote for Reddy's camps. =P Kate: Yay Mrodd! I'm glad you're still in.... TDAddict: Meh. Reddy: I spend hours thinking these ideas up, you could at least show SOME appreciation. <.< (XD) Mrodd:..... * Smirks* Good Luck. lets just say I know which of you truely love me. Nate: I DO!!! *Hugs everyone* (CONF) I LOVE EVERYONE HERE! Nate: *Still Hugging* LF: Mrodd, I love you <3 :P Nate: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hugs LF* Nduke: *sees Nate hug LF* Um, awkward Puff: Mrodd, your still in! I didn't vote for you so don't elimanate me... INSF: *bored and thorws up* Mr. E: Remember Mrodd, I didn't vote for you. :D INSF: *died and awoke* Day Two Challenge Reddy: Welcome to your first challenge! WITHOUT knowing the teams, you guys are gonna play a game of Elimination Hot Potato. First, I hand the potato to someone, and that person will pass the potato to another player whilst saying a different person’s name. The person’s name who is called is eliminated from the challenge. Example: :Person1: *passes potato to Person2* Person3. :Person3: *is eliminated* After a winner has been crowned, the teams will be revealed. The team the winner is on will receive Mrodd. However, the team that was the first to be completely eliminated will also be all eliminated. This is high risks. You may end up contributing to your own demise. Oh, and by the way, no passing the potato to the same person who passed it to you and if I feel you're taking too long to pass the potato I'll eliminate you from the challenge and give the potato to someone else. *Hands potato to TDISF* Begin! TDISF: o_o *passes the potatoe to Fanny* EBGR. Fanny: Um.... *passes it to TBTDIF* WM. Reddy: TBTDIF is eliminated for taking all too long to answer. Zannabanna is also eliminated from this particular challenge for currently being banned. *hands potato to SG* resume! SG: *passes it to MrE* Kate. Mr. E: *passes it to Zinc* Meh, D-Squire. Zinc: *passes it to SG* SierraStalker. SG: *passes it to TDISF* Fanny. TDSF: *passes it to Mr E* Yoshi Mr. E: *Passes it to Zinc* Nate Zinc: *passes it to LF* Survivor. LF: *Passes to Oat* Sunny ;) Oat: -passes it to MrE- Zinc. Mr. E: *Passes it to Alfan* Kokori Kokori: :'( Alfan:*passes it to LF* Oat. :D LF: *Passes to Mr. E* Addict TDAddict: *knew LF was gonna be the one to take him out* Mr. E: *Passes to Alfan* INSF Dakota: *waits for someone to pass it to him* Alfan:*passes it to Dakota* LF Dakotra: *Passes it to KG* Mr. E Kg: *passes it to Alfan* TCF. Alfan:*passes it to TDISF* KG. TDISF: *passes it to Dakota* Nduke Dakota: *passes to Alfan* Puffles. Alfan:*does math* Crap.*passes it to TDISF* Dakota. Reddy: Stop! With TDISF having to eliminate alfan, he and SG come at a stalematew. Good thing they're on the same team! (I'll reveal teams at elimination.) Day Two Elimination Reddy: Chat as I prepare the teams! Dakota: Yay! So excited! TDISF: Alfieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D Kokori: i'm worried *is worried* Mr. E: Don't worry, Kokori, you probably didn't get eliminated. :D TDAddict: It'll probably be me. >~> LF: Meh, I'm not worried. Dakota: It'll be me if I'm with Mr. E or Alfan or Oat. :P Kokori: *tackles Mr.E* you got me out in the challange >_< Dakota: *tackles Mr. E* I got you out in the challenge >_< Kate: Listen, Koko, SG got me out in the challenge, but I'm not tackling him. *turns to SG and hisses* Kokori: XD you copied me XD Mr. E: (CONF) Dakota is a pain in my side. :| Dakota: (CONF) I know people hate me. That's the point. Th people that they hate hep them win the challenge, and the inactives get voted off. I am toally the antagonist of this camp. Dakota will beat them all to the finish. Kokori: (CONF: *locks door and starts reading 'catching fire*) WM: (CONF) I dunno who to vote for this week. Fanny: (CONF) I'm kinda made at SG. Reddy: Alright! Congrats to SG and TDISF! Teams are as follows: :Team One: LF, Kate, Oatmeal, D-Squire :Team Two: TDA ROCKS, Nduke, Puff, Alfan :Team Three: SG, Tcf, Zinc, TDISF :Team Four: Zannabanna, Nate, Fanny, Kokori :Team Five: Sunny, Survivor, TBTDIF, Sierra :Team Six: TDAddict, WM, Kg, Dakota :Team Seven: Mr. E, EBGR, INSF, YP Team Three won Mrodd in the challenge, making them the biggest team. Also, one team will be completely eliminated. That team is the team that was eliminated quickest in the challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, that team was none other than... …Team Five! Sorry, dudes. *Bulky interns escort the team out* Heh… *turns to remaining competitors* That just shows you how quickly your dream can end. See ya tomorrow! Kokori: I'M SAFE XD Day Three Chat Reddy: Enjoy your new found teams! LF: Well, hello there epic team :D Kokori: let's call our team 'Wolf Warriors' XD Dakota: (CONF) My team... is do-able. Kg: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. TDAddict: My team pwns. Kokori: (CONF: *locks the door with 7 locks* now no-one should be able to get in :D *starts reading prevously mentioned book XD*) Fanny: *eyes rise at Kokori* (CONF): I'M ON A TEAM OF LOSERS D: WM: We are gonna kick ass. :| Dakota: WM, KG, Addict, let's make a team name. WM: The Best Team Ever? TDAddict: Yes. ^ Dakota: Definitely. '''TEAM 6 IS NOW KNOWN AS THE BEST TEAM EVER. Kokori: (CONF: how do people get in here? *locks the door with 50 locks* no-one come in here now >_< *reads book*) Kate: I'm sorry, Dakota. You seem to be mized up. Team One pwns. Deal with it. WM: But The Best Team Ever pwns more. LF: Nah, Kates right. Team one is more epic. Kate: See? LF knows what she's talking about... Dakota: (CONF) Wow, all of these teams are getting cocky. Good thing Team 6 is level-headed. Kokori: *steps out of conffesonal holding a bag with alot of locks* wrong the wolf warriors are the best :D *steps back in* (CONF: *locks door with all the locks* good thing i brought alot of locks with me ;)) SG: *turns to TCF and TDISF* Alliance? :D D-Squire:*Looks around* Oatmeal: Team One = Win Team. Kate: (CONF) Wow, it seems like every team thinks they're the best. Especially Team 6. But, I must admit, my team of epicness is getting a bit big-headed. But, we still pwn so.... Oatmeal: My team decided on a name,' Team 1 : "Smart" and Smexiclious Girls, the breakfast food, and that one guy. ' (CONF)D-Squire:I LIKE STUFF!!! Kokori: (CONF: O_O HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE >_<) D-Squire:CORNFLAKES!!!!(O_O I'm random) Tcf: *To SG* Sure Reddy: *unlocks Kokori from confessional* Lock this again, and we do to you what we do to the interns who actually survive an episode... trust me, it isn't pretty... <_< (O_O) D-Squire:Dun Dun Dun!!!! Kokori: Less pretty then you? (you lead me to that XD) D-Squire:Oh SNAP!!! Reddy: Bad kitty. *locks Kokori in a cage* Stay. <.< (XD) Kokori: RAWR >:D *breaks out* Mrodd: :) I wubbles my team :D Kokori: RAWR >:D *tackles Mrodd and starts licking him* (Reddude hpontised me XD) Zinc: Team Three are now the Geckos! ...I wubbles you two, Mrodd. :) EBGR: Team Seven rules :D Kokori: RAWR >:D *tackles reddude and licks his face* (XD reddudes going to freak out XD) Zinc: Aww. *pets Kokori* Dakota: REDDY? CAN WE GET STARTED WITH THE CHALLENGE? (CONF) I swear, good reality hosts are hard to find these days... Day Three Challenge Reddy: Based on Dakota's little "statement" in the confessional (I can see those y'know XD) I came up with a challenge based purely on luck; betting on tonight's survivor episode! First, each team will bet on who returns from Redemption Island. Will it be Matt (Bible Boy), Mike (Iraq War Veteran), Ralph (Strong farmer) or Andrea (action girl). Next, each team will bet on who will be eliminated: Boston Rob, Phillip (former federal agent), Grant (former NFL player, now yoga instructor), Natalie & Ashley (the coattails) or the Redemption Island returnee. Place your bets quickly! Since this challenge is real time, I'll probably end up taking the first bets that are placed by a team. The team(s) that are most correct in guessing will win. (Thank Dakota for making me torture you. XD) Team 1 Bets Kate:...why do I have to do this? I predict that Ashley will be eliminated and that Andrea will return. If my team disagrees, so be it. LF: I agree with Kate. I think Ashley will be out, and Andrea will hopefully return :P Oatmeal: I guess I have no room to disagree with the, ermmm. LADIES O: Team 2 Bets Nduke: I quit Reddy: Okay then. The show still goes on. *interns escort Nduke away* Team 3 Bets Mrodd: Just to make... my eam Mad tehehe. Mike Shall Return. Ashley shall leave. Zinc: No! Matt shall return, then leave. Mrodd: Fine..... Ill be nice..... But if we lose. Your the one leaving..... But you wont. Be returning :) SG: I agree with Mrodd, but I'll trust you Zinc... (He doesn't watch Survivor!!!!) TDISF: I'll leave it to you, guys. I don't watch Survivor :o Reddy: Don't forget to bid on both accounts! ;) Mrodd: We did? Zinc Thinks Matt will win RI Then be eliminated. Team 4 Bets Team 6 Bets WM: Matt? Dakota: Definitely. Matt will return. TDAddict: Who do we think is getting eliminated? Dakota: Actually, I don't think Matt will return. He's returned already. I think Ralph will return. And Phillip will be eliminated. WM: Fine. ^ Team 7 Bets YP: Ashley will be elliminated. Mr. E: I agree. Ashley will be eliminated. Day Three Elimination Reddy: Every team that guessed Ashley lost; that would be every team besides Teams 2, 4, and 6. Team 6 WINS for not guessing Ashley got eliminated! Team 6 members will vote out a member of Team 4. Not Team 2 because they already had a casualty during the challenge. Team 6, vote out a member of Team 4. WM: *grins* Fanny. :) TDAddict: Meh, Fanny. Kg: Gotta get rid of the threats first. Sorry, Fanny. Reddy: I honestly didn't expect that. But, alas, votes are votes. *interns escort Fanny out* Day Four Chat Reddy: 23 left? O.o Kokori: Meow >:D *scracthes Reddy's Face* (XD reddy's going to kill me O_O) INSF: I reckon Phil, Natalie and Ashley should form and alliance to make it to the final three! Kokori: mew *purrs and licks INSF* INSF: *attacks him* I am not g*y! Kokori: RAWR >:D *scratches INSF* INSF: *runs off* Kokori: RAWR >:D *chases INSF* Mrodd: >.> Weirdos. SG: Agreed, Mrodd. Agreed. Kokori: RAWR >:D *pounces on SG* Alfan:*is just happy to make final 23* :P Mrodd: Im not. Im here to win. And I shall. Kokori: RAWR >:D *scratches mrodd's eyes* (O_O i'm so dead XD) Rocks: (wakes up in his hoodie; with messy puff in his hair) ...Hmmm... it's morning already? x_0 Reddy: Pounce on another person and I eliminate you, Kokori... Kokori: *snaps out of the hyponotism* what happened? (XD XD XD i love to use XD) LF: ... SG: I do not know him. *points to Kokori* (=P) Kokori: *sees the scratches on reddy, INSF and Mrodd* uhh... ._. Dakota: (CONF) That... Kokori thing? Is freaking me out. It will probably be eliminated soon. AND WHEN WILL REDDY START THE CHALLENGE!??!?! Kokori: i'm bored... so.... *pushes reddy into the conffesonal and lockes it* (i'm so dead XD) Reddy: Kokori is eliminated. :-| *interns escort Kokori away* (:P you asked for it XD) Nate: NOW WE ONLY HAVE TWO PEOPLE ON MY TEAM! *Cries* Alfan*is now in final 22* o.O Okay..... That was easy. :P Dakota: (CONF) So Kokoki or whatever is gone, FINALLY. And Reddy has yet to start the challenge. This is taking forever! In the time I've been waiting, I've written an entire World History AND Biology textbook. Day Four Challenge Reddy: Today’s challenge is an individual one! Follow me! *everyone follows him to a vast desert area* Somewhere in the wasteland o’ sand are two statues of moi. The first two competitors to find a statue, win the challenge and a special reward. You may NOT godplay, so you will have a difficult time in this challenge. Remember, it’s individual. You may now, GO! Zinc: *runs out into the desert* *starts digging* Is it over here? Mrodd: Ok..... What do I know about deserts.... Nothing. GREAT. * Starts looking for an interestig cactus to dig by* LF: *Begins walking around* Rocks: (begins walking) Dakota: *runs past LF and Rocks and begins to dig* Rocks: (runs) What the hell is everyone digging for? It's a statue not a fossil. >_> TDAddict: *stays still and digs* (Sorry guys, I'm really tired x_x) SG: *sighs, heads west* Mrodd: * Finds a cute lil cactus and circles around it... No statue here :( Nate: *Trys to open Catcus but gets splinters* AH! *starts Digging* Mr. E: *starts walking* Rocks: (wanders everywhere in his area) Still nothing, I guess I shall rest for a bit. X_o TDISF: OMG! OMG! OMG! I wantz Reddy Statue >:\ *begins looking around* Nate: *Finds a shoe* WHAT THE HELL IS A SHOE DOING OUT HERE! Rocks: (looks in the ground to notice a corner sticking out) .........This could be the statue!! (pulls it out of the ground; noticing it) I think this will please Reddy greatly. :D Reddy: Rocks is one of our winners who gets to reform the teams partially! There's only one statue left hidden! Nate: What a second! *sees something in the shoe* is it the statue! *pulls it out* Mrodd: *rolls around in the sand, rollign oer many rocks* Come out come out.... Reddy: No, no it is not, Nate.... Mrodd: *Keeps Rolling* Sand, OMG.... Sand. LF: *Continues searching for the statue* Well, it may not be in the sand since the other one was there... Mrodd: *Keeps rolling, but hits a rock, and something falls out* OMG Shiny! Is.... This it? :o ((OM NOM NOM)) Reddy: Mrodd has the other statue! Rocks and Mrodd will be picking teams! Day Four Team Selection Reddy: Rocks, Mrodd, you will be picking teams! ^^ But first, you two get to pick 5 people each to be up for a little challenge. :P Rocks: (randomly) I nominate.... Natedog, Dakotacoons, EvaBridgetteGwenRocks, PufflesRule, & D-Squire. Mrodd: Pff. But I wanna choose Rcosk ( IHU Reddy <3) .... Well I choose, WM. TDAddict, YP, Zinc and SG. Go Pawn some newbs! Reddy: Okay, we’ll get back to those ten later. Mrodd and Rocks; time to pick teams of SIX, including yourself. You may choose from: Kate, LF, Oatmeal, Alfan, TDISF, Tcf, Zanna, Kg, INSF, and MrE. Rocks, you get first pick. Rocks: I pick LF. Mrodd: :/ Oats. Rocks: Kg. Mrodd: Zanna. Rocks: TDISF.... Mrodd: Insf. Rocks: Alfan. Mrodd: Tehe. Kate. Rocks: MrE. Mrodd: BRITT :D Reddy: Great! Mrodd's team, I christen you the Screaming Mrodds! Rocks', you're the Killer Rocks! Day Four Elimination Reddy: Only ten of you are here. You are here because Mrodd and Rocks casted you out. Now, WM, TDAddict, YP, Zinc, SG, Natedog, Dakotacoons, EvaBridgetteGwenRocks, PufflesRule, & D-Squire are up for elimination. The first two people to say "Reddy is epic" get to pick two people who are eliminated each. Simple enough; begin! Nate: Reddy is epic Alfan:Can anyone say Reddy is epic? :P Reddy: Who do you eliminate, Nate? And no, Alfan. XD Nate: I pick......... D-Squire and Zinc. Mr. E: Reddy is epic. Reddy: MrE, you can't v--- you know what? Screw it, most of these ppl are inactive. MrE, eliminate 2 people. *turns to others* I never said I'd be fair and square. This is more like fair and triangle. ^^ Mr. E: Yay! I choose.... Dakotacoons and Nate. xD EBGR and YP were on my team, and Puff and SG are meh friends. xD Reddy: Zinc, D-Squire, Dakota, and Nate; hasta la visto! The remaining 6 of you are the Thread Hangers! Nate: I DEMAND A RETURN! Day Five Chat Reddy: and then there were three.... teams that is. Mrodd: The Mrodd's Shall win.... TEHE SG: *sighs* Mrodd... you think that you are a superstar, but here on Skills and Thrills, you can only go so far! (=P) Mrodd: Speaking the truth, is not wrong :) SG: *valley girl accent* WHATEVA! (XD) Mrodd: Luck. Loser. YP: Alright! What're we doin' today! Alfan:*is a Killer* D: Mrodd, come here! :@ :P(JK) Puff: Why is Mrodd getting all the fame, PUH-lease, I should be the most popular... >.> (JK.) SG: *still in valley girl accent* Ugh, IKR? (JK) WM: Why were 5 people eliminated? o.O Reddy: To make even teams of 6. -w- xD WM: Why not teams of 7? Reddy: ...Cuz i wanna torture you with 3 teams of six. 6-6-6. (XD sorry if that offends anyone...) Mrodd: Because if you want fame, you need a fortune. And when I win this game, I win both. TEHE LF: Don't get too confident, Mrodd ;) SG: <_< Have fun with that, Reddy. Day Five Challenge Reddy: Today’s challenge is a puzzle! You must assemble a phrase using the following letters: A-A-E-E-E-E-E-F-H-I-I-I-L-M-N-N-N-N-N-O-S-T-T-V-W. The person who is the first to solve the puzzle wins immunity for their team and picks which team out of the other two will eliminate someone. The puzzle has something to do with you guys. ;) Mrodd: Eh. SG: Hmm... WM: ... hints? LF: ... That's a lot of letters.... Reddy: It's got to do with your future if you solve the puzzle.... Reddy: Ugh. It's got to do that, if you win, you're immune and thus can't be eliminated. What are you in on Day 6 if you win? LF: I am now in the final seventeen. Reddy: Correct, LF! Who do you send to elimination? ;) LF: I will be sending the thread hangers to elimination. Sorry guys, no hard feelings! Reddy: Alright! Day Five Elimination Reddy: Unlike most elims in this camp, this one is normal. Just vote one of your own off, Thread Hangers! TDAddict: I was this close to getting it. >.> Anyway, I vote YP, sorry. SG: YP. WM: YP. YP: WHAT??!!!! TDAddict for starting the vote against me! Not. Cool. Man! Reddy: Due to lack of voting and YP having half the votes, YP, you are eliminated. :s *interns escort YP out* Day Six Chat Reddy: Welcome to the final 17! ;) WM: This camp isn't living up to its name. >:( Mrodd: Well thats cause Im the only one here with any actual skills. LF: Um, you didn't win the last challenge, I did. So, I have the skills ;) Reddy: Oh really, WM? Well, why don't you people come up with a thrilling challenge?! <.< (XD, im serious :P) SG: *looks at Mrodd and hold up knife* Don't do it, SG. You're better than that. (XD) WM: We have to build a roller coaster or something and ride it and not die. Mrodd:.... And whos th eone who helped you? xD LF: Yes, cause you were so much help :P EBGR: Final 17 :D Mr. E: Well, congrats everyone on making it to the final 17! :D Reddy: would you guys prefer a writing, art, trivia, or roleplay challenge? TDAddict: I'm not gonna respond to that, because, no matter what the majority is in favor of, you'll just end up picking the one with the least amount of preference. WM: Song. LF: I would like either a trivia challenge or a roleplay challenge. Reddy: Trivia it is. ;) WM: ... that was only one person. :|" Day Six Challenge Reddy: Each team must make up five questions about Total Drama for me to answer. You must discuss these questions with your team, but keep the answers hidden from me. As in, don't say the answer out loud. Also, please post official question in bold. The team's quiz that I score the worst on will be declared the winners! The one I score the best on, will sadly, be today's losers. Go! Killer Rocks Discussion LF: So... anyone have any good questions? Rocks: .....We are so toast. o.o Mr. E: '''Is this good? Um, how many episodes were the votes read out, rather than the contestants being given barf bags? (At least I gave a question :/)' '''Rocks: Hope about. Finish this quote from Heather: "They're not __________, are they?"' Rocks: What does a fan ask Eva to sign during the Total Drama Action special? Does this sound good? Rocks: How many total episodes has Tyler been seen without wearing his headband? Rocks: What is the sum of all the numbers in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath telethon phone number? Reddy: Alright… #Er….8? #The missing word is co-ed. #An autograph? #One, I think. #44 Reddy: How’d I do? Rocks: Wow, you got all of them right. o~o Rocks: If it weren't for question 3 being a hockey stick. >_> Reddy: Doesn't matter. I still got a better score on your quiz than the others. XD And that means elimination! Screaming Mrodds Discussion Mrodd: Mmmm, What about What is Cody's Name in the French version.... Mrodd: ,,, Who, apart from Chris, was the first to talk in Greece's Pieces? Mrodd: because, theres no way for you to know this.... According to Total Drama Online, What is the most watched TV Network on the jumbo jet? Mrodd: I love my team so.... much o.0 Mrodd: In how many episodes is a shark present, this does NOT include the opening song Mrodd: What is the last episode in TDWT Where a contestant is voted offÉ Reddy: Okay.... #No Idea #Courtney? #Er CNN? XD #14 #African Lying Society Reddy: How'd I do? Mrodd: 1:X ( Jordi) 2.X.( Chef.) 3.X (The Food Network) 4.X (15....) 5:O Good job :) 20%Running Around Playing Around 17:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thread Hangers Discussion TDAddict: Anybody got any ideas? :| WM: What's Cody and Harold's full names? WM: What is Heather's French name? WM: Who didn't sing in What's Not to Love that didn't sing in Sea Shanty Mix? TDAddict: Hm, The first one and the last one might be a bit too easy... How about... What were the only episodes of TDWT that Ezekiel didn't appear in? WM: All right. Ooooh! Who voiced Owen in the French version? ;) TDAddict: How about a country other than France? :| WM: Why not Spain? xD Oh yeah, what was Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special in Chinese? WM: Who voiced Owen in the Spain version? WM: Name the episodes Trent wasn't obsessed with the number nine in Total Drama Action and name the reasons why he obsessed over the number nine? ' SG: So, is that our five? WM: I guess. xD Reddy: My answers: #Marilou #(I’m not including aftermaths in this because they didn’t air on American TV) The New York, Germany, Amazon, and France episodes. #How the heck should I know? #See number 3. #The first three episodes, Trent wasn’t obsessed with the number nine. He is obsessed with the number because of a toy train with 10 wheels given to him by his grandpa. Right before he died, one of the wheels popped off. Reddy: How'd I do? :P WM: #Correct. #Errr, you didn't list the episodes. You listed the locations. #No answer. #No answer. #Yup, you got some of the episodes, but missed another few. I am not counting the ones he was off-screen. I guess you got 3 wrong (.5 off for partial credit). Reddy: I got 50% on the Thread Hangers' quiz. Day Six Elimination Reddy: Killer Rocks, tonight, you must vote one of your own off. Vote! Rocks: Since I can't vote for myself, I'll vote for Kg. :-\ (No hard feelings, I was supposed to vote myself but I can't due to rules.) Mr. E: Meh, I'll vote out Kg. It was a hard decision, I'm serious, it was really hard to choose... but I chose you, sorry. LF: Uh, I guess I vote KG. Sorry, you just seem like one of the least active on our team, and we need actives to win. TDISF: Kg :( sorry, but even if I vote out another person, it won't change anything. Reddy: Sorry Kg, you're out. *interns escort Kg out* Day Seven Chat Reddy: 16 left. Only 1 will win. ;) LF: And I think we all know who that will be ;) Rocks: Screaming Mrodds will totally lose today! >> WM: Yup. Mrodd: Pfff. Dont get your hopes up. Alfan:Oh no he di'int!? :P Day Seven Challenge Reddy: Today’s challenge shall test your survival skills. Each member of each team will get a tranquilizer gun. With that, you will be hunting down the mighty Robotic Cheetah deep in the woods. However, she is heavily guarded by numerous robotic eagles, systematically engineered to be really hard to shoot down. If they blast you with their, we’re pretty sure, non-lethal lasers, you are out. The player who takes down the queen cheetah gets to pick which of the other teams will head to elimination. Go! Mrodd: Well. Luck all :) * Runs off in search of the thing* LF: O.o Sounds... fun? *Begins searching for the cheetah* TDAddict: *searches for the cheetah* My team is so losing this thing. -_- Mrodd: * Fiddles with his gun* How is this supposed to tranq something robotic....? SG: *stares at Reddy* What is wrong with that guy? Mr. E: *runs* WM: *looks for the cheetah* Alfan:Yay! Sounds fun!*runs off with tranq gun* -Three eagles swoop down at LF, Alfan, and TDAddict. (One each).- Mrodd: *Crawls on the ground* If I cant see it... It cant see me... Right? WM: ADDICT! LOOK OUT! LF: Lord have mercy! *Blindly shoots up in the sky* LF's Eagle: *dodges tranqs and screeches* Zanna: *looks for tranquillizer gun* Reddy: Zanna, everyone already has their gun... *hands zanna one* better get a move on. Mrodd: * Sighs * Well then... * Gets up* Now if I were a robot were would I be...? TDAddict: :| *shoots at the eagle* Alfan:*shoots at his eagle* I iz a naturalist! D: Addict's Eagle: *screeches and slams into the ground, breaking into pieces* Alfan's eagle: *narrowly dodges tranqs, glares and fires its laser* (you can say if they hit you or not, but no godplaying) Alfan:*tries to dodge roll out of the way and hits a tree* Ow.....(I did that once. :P D:) Zanna: Oh! *runs into forest* WM: Awesome. Keep running. *runs* Alfan's Eagle: *lands on top of Alfan's head, charging its laser* Alfan:*points his tranq gun at at and fires* Skidoosh! :P Alfan's eagle: *explodes* Alfan:*is hurt, stumbles into the forest* TDAddict: *keeps looking for the cheetah* Zanna: *looks for Cheetah* if I was a cheetah where would I be? WM: *pushes the bushes* ZANNA! IT'S IN THE BUSHES! Zanna: *shoots randomly in the bushes* TDAddict: *is in an open field* I expect it to run through here any time... Mrodd: * Sighs* Idiot team. * Walks around* -Zanna's tranqs release a swarm of eagles on the screaming mrodds- Zanna: *shoots at the eagles* (Zanna: *says nicely* I wasn't trying to argue. I was trying to stand up for myself) Mrodd: * Swats the birds away, forgetting about his gun* Shoo! Please? LF: *Continues shooting up at her eagle* Die, beast, DIE! Mrodd: Oh.... Gun * Starts shooting the beasts* RAWWWWWR LF's Eagle: *dies, but slams into LF, trapping her under it's intense weight* Mrodd: *Sees Lf* meh. Dont tell any one * Tugs on the eagle* LF: *Smiles* Thank you, Mrodd. TDAddict: *is still in the field* Where is that cheetah? -_- Mrodd: Dont mention it. Sers. Dont. * Runs off* Here Kitty Kitty! LF: *Slides out from underneath the eagle and follows Mrodd* Screaming Mrodds' Eagles: *are still attacking and firing lasers* -Addict faintly hears the sacreech of the cheetah and is attacked by three eagles- Mrodd: Oh yeah... I forgot about those! * Starts shotting the dumb things again* SM eagle: *fires a laser that shoots Mrodd's tranq gun out of his hand and into one of the many surrounding bushes* Mrodd: * Growls and starts fumbling through the bushes* TDAddict: ... *rapid fires at all three eagles* Thread Hangers, I need backup! WM: *starts shooting with Addict* TH Eagle: *is killed by addict* TH Eagle 2: *is killed by WM* TH Eagle 3: *screeches in fury at WM and Addict* TDAddict: *keeps shooting at Eagle 3* TH Eagle 3: *falls to grouynmd, but is still operable, and is facing to the depths of the jungle* TDAddict: *grabs eagle 3* Take me to the cheetah! :@ TH Eagle 3: *roars to life and rockets off at high speeds in the air, cutting through thick jungle and eventually slamming into the queen cheetah, exploding and slamming addict into the ground* Queen Cheetah: *screeches so loud the whole jungle can hear her* TDAddict: ... *says something required to be censored, then starts shooting at the cheetah* QC: *begins to charge at Addict* SG: *runs in the direction of the screech* Zanna: *hears the sound of a cheetah* Hmmmmm *follows sound* WM: *shoots cheetah* TDAddict: *keeps shooting at QC, and has a plan* Zanna: *keeps following the sound* WM: *does the same* Zanna: *listens closer and follows sound* "WM: *runs up to cheetah and starts firing*" Zanna: *spots cheetah and loads tranquillizer gun* QC: *cant take the pressure of all the tranqs and keels over* Reddy: I think it's safe to say; WM and Addict win for the Thread Hangers! Which team would you like to send to elimination? WM: You know, Addict. The Screaming Mrodds haven't lost yet. And we should keep the teams even. ;) Zanna: No! Mrodd: Just letting you know, if our team is sent to elim. We would vote off insf. Who has done squat. A waste of a vote :) Zanna: Yeah I was thinking that, INSF12 is my friend, but he hasn't been active at all! TDAddict: Don't care. We're sending the Screaming Mrodds to elimination. Mrodd: Hehe Thanks :/ Any ways. Sorry Zanna. Plans are to get rid of our weakest player. You. Pack your things. Its not a blind side. You know you are out. So toodles ;) Zanna: Haha.......No! That's one vote. And what a...............Nevermind. I vote Mrodd. How immature WM: *laughs* Wow, Zanna walked into that. -w- Mrodd: Vote aint up yet Silly, And you do realize I chose my team right? I chose 4 people who are friends, and two, who I dont know, and thus IU could care less when they voted off. Kate, Britt, Oats and I. Is more then enough to get you out. Zanna: Typical..........How immature Mrodd: For playing smart? Zanna: Smart? Your suppose to vote off the weakest player. INSF12 is the weakest cause he hasn't done squat. I got farther than you in this challenge WM: Mrodd is just trying to be "evil". ;) Zanna: He can do that, but I'll just be Evil back. Day Seven Elimination Reddy: Apparently you got started early. o.o Screaming Mrodds are votin'. Mrodd: Im voting for the weakest player. Zanna. You may have down well in this challenge, but you getting in a fight with me, was a bad idea, your hurting team moral, and to be honest, hurt the team in the challenge. Toodles. Zanna: I'm voting for our weakest and rudest player. Mrodd. He wasn't that well in the challenge. THen he was being Evil and starting a fight will me. Adios. Kate: I'm voting Zanna, and for ''obvious ''reasons. I'm sorry Zanna, but I agree with Mrodd 100%. Zanna: I so wish I was on a different team, cause I'm on a team with the "Users that think there better than everyone else team". Kate your only voting with Mrodd for ''obvious reasons because y'all made an alliance are something, when you didn't do anything to help our team in this challenge Mrodd: Zanna. Thats how you play. You make alliances.... In all honesty I would have thought the team I put u on would have lost the first challenge... Iw as wrong. So I made sure you would leave now. ou should be happy. You lasted longer then you deserve to. Reddy: Simmer down, people. Everyone can vote how they may. Zanna: I deserve to stay longer. And I know how to play the game. Typical attitude "Oh that user is lame there gonna lose" Reddy: Zanna, I'm warning you, stop throwing a fit over two votes. Zanna: ............ Zanna: I deserve to stay longer. And I know how to play the game. Typical attitude "Oh that user is lame there gonna lose" Mrodd: *h* @ Reddy. But for Zoomer.... if you knew how to play, we would have won the challenge. or at the very least you would of kept your mouth shut. Ooops Forgot to post this tehe Kate: Zanna, I was ''right ''to vote with Mrodd. If you made an alliance you could've stayed longer. But we have people with us and against others. Zanna: Mrodd, if you know how to play the game, we would have won, while I was the ONLY ONE on our team to actually get far in the challenge. And to think I thought Kate was nice.........well I was wrong.............*calms down and thinks* Reddy: That's it, Zanna. I deem you... er... taking this thing too srsly to compete. <.< *interns escort Zanna away* Zanna: I will be back just watch! (Zanna: I made it pretty far....and hey the vote wasn't over oh well) Day Eight Chat Reddy: That was... interesting. O.0 LF: Of course, I miss the interesting stuff xD TDAddict: It wasn't really interesting, I kinda expected it to happen. SG: So, is Zanna in jail or something? Reddy: Naw, just eliminated... Tcf: (Conf) O.o Oops...guess I gotta be more active...anyway *Votes Zanna* EBGR: :P Mrodd: Tehe. I guess Ill just forget aboiut school and fail then o.0 Any ways.... Sorry about that... <3 Some people jus dont know their place in this game any more. Conf: Then again, they have all have the same place.... Below me. Kate: Exactly Mrodd. Some people are above others, with tricks and schemes. I have none, of course. Which makes my reliable, yet you feel as though you have to watch my back...where was I going with this?....meh. Reddy: Any predictions on what will happen next? ;) WM: Mrodd will pick new teams again? :| SG: Mrodd will be killed by revenge seekers? Day Eight Challenge Reddy: You must invent an epic weapon out of this junk over here. *points to pile of highly dangerous equipment* The team that makes the most epic weapon in my eyes, wins. The team that makes the lamest one, will be crushing yet another loser's dreams of winning. Go! Killer Rocks Discussion Rocks: My product is a portable juicer that blends anything up. :) LF: O.o That would hurt, A LOT. Mr. E: Yes it would, yes it would... '''Reddy: Reminds me of something from Victorious. But, doesn't seem very weapon-y. Sorry. Screaming Mrodds Discussion Tcf: Hmmm, I say we make a mass destruction weapon that does mass destruction...it should be all the weapons or most of them put in one :D Mrodd:.... Ahaha YEAH :D I say we leave what ever Zoomer left behind, that is pure evil Kate: I was thinking a flamethrower that also shoots those Chinese star weapons...that also shoots grenades. But your idea is good too. Mrodd: Well that does have some epicness, doesnt it :O Kate: *smiles proudly* So, should we make my idea, or TCF's? Cause her idea is great, but I think we need something dangerous and a bit more simplistic. Reddy: Tcf's idea would be really hard. I don't see how you could combine every weapon every made.... o.o However, Kate's idea could cause massive destruction, like with a triple barrel machine gun, one for the fire, another for the shiruken, and a third for the grenades. Overall, good work you guys. Thread Hangers Discussion TDAddict: Anybody got any ideas? :| SG: We could make some sort of thing that sucks the red out of Reddy. (=P) Or... a machine that lures people in with luxuries and then snaps a trap on 'em. Reddy: While I do not approve of your first idea, the Temptation seems to be a good one. ;) Day Eight Elimination Reddy: Alright, the Screaming Mrodds win because Kate's weapon sounded really, really cool. Thread Hangers, you come in second because temptation is a powerful tool. And sadly, the Killer Rocks will be sending somebody home. So, Killer Rocks, vote one of your own off. Rocks: I'm going to have to vote Alfan off. Least active, sorry bro. :/ LF: I'ma have to vote for Alfan as well. Sorry dude, we need actives! Mr. E: It makes meh sad to do this, but I vote for Alfan, sorry man, nothing personal. Reddy: Shockingly, Alfan is el out. Day Nine Chat Reddy: 14 left. Getting close to the merge! ^^ Kate: The merge? Sweet! (CONF) My win for my team gave me hope. Real....hope. So, maybe I can ''win this. Rocks: (CONF:) I hate voting my own off. :-\ Mrodd: Ok. With merge coming up, Im open to any alliances... Any one? Kate: *clears throat and waves arms in front of Mrodd* (CONF) I may be as subtle as a missle, but... Mrodd: *Smiles* Sure....ConF: I like this one :D Kate: We need another two people. It can't be you and me against them. Maybe we can have LF and Rocks join. They are good competitors. Ask them. LF: (CONF) I wish the merge would come faster, my team may be doomed! Mrodd: Aha. Cool. Rocks already joined. That is if he makes merge Kate: LF, would you care to join our aliance. We can almost taste victory, and you are a wonderful competitor. A ''real ''one. So...? LF: Of course! I would be a fool to say no :P Mr. E: *sigh* I feel like I'm gonna be voted off next on our team... :/ Kate: We just need one more person...someone...like...Addict! Addict...would you join our alliance? :D SG: *to WM and Addict* How about we vote together if we lose? :D WM: Sure. SG: Thx. Addict? Tcf: *Sits and eats chocolate ice cream* Day Nine Challenge Reddy: For this challenge, each team must submit a picture to have your competitors guess what it is. You can secretly discuss with your team what it will be, but the first picture handed in by each team is the final one. I don’t advise making it very obvious what it is, so I wouldn’t get all too detailed. You MUST tell me what your picture is of! After all three teams have a picture in, you will be guessing what the others’ pictures are. The first team to have their picture correctly guessed will be sending someone home! Go! Stardom.png|Screaming Mrodd's. Stardom KillerRocksChallenge.png|Killer Rocks' challenge :D Fail.png|Thread Hangers Pic TDISF: KK... Here's the Killer Rocks' Entry... Rocks: We are so doomed.... ._." TDISF. Sorry :( I draw so good I can't draw bad D: (lol jk :P) Mrodd: *Is Still waiting xD* Reddy: Guessing starts now! SG: The Rocks' is a dog? Mrodd: @ The Threads,... Constalations? LF: The Threads is a shooting star. SG: An ant? SG: The Mrodds' is a cupcake? TDAddict: The Rocks' is a four-legged animal? Mrodd: The Threads.... An Arrow? Reddy: The only one even close is addict, who is not even trying to be subtle.... SG: The Rocks is a bear? TDAddict: The Rocks' is a frog. TDISF: Is the Mrodds' a moon and a star? :3 Mrodd: The Threads.... A Sky light? SG: The Rocks.. a sheep? TDAddict: The Rocks' is a cat. >.> Mrodd: The Threads.... Is... Just.... Scribbles? Reddy: Okay, hinting time! The Mrodds’ is a type of fruit, the Hangers’ is something commonly found in schools, and the rocks’ is…. An ANIMAL! Happy guessing. :3 LF: :O The Mrodd's is a star fruit! SG: YESH! Mrodd: The Threads,,,, A map? TDISF: The Mrodds'... An apple by the half :D LF: The Threads is a pencil. Mrodd: The Threads is a pen? TDAddict: The Rocks' is a giraffe. *fail guess* Reddy: LF wins for the Killer Rocks! Thread Hangers, you'll be sending someone home. Day Nine Elimination Reddy: Thread Hangers, you know the drill. Vote on of your own off. SG: Puff. TDAddict: Puff. WM: ^ Reddy: Puff is out. *interns escort Puff out* Day Ten Chat Reddy: 13!!!! :D Mrodd: And The Mrodds still live strong :D SG: ...That sucked. TDAddict: That was messed up. >~> Mrodd: No thats called. Yall failing :s Mr. E: Well, I'm glad we didn't lose... EBGR: :P LF: Meh, it was fine with me :P Glad my team finally won! Rocks: ''Merge.......? >.> '' SG: *rolls eyes at Mrodd and LF* Well, at least we eliminated a coattail. SOMEONE better help in the challenge or ANOTHER coattail will be going home. *glares at EBGR* Day Ten Challenge Reddy: Today’s challenge will test your endurance, strategy, and biking skills. But most of all, your ability to not get blown up by a plasma ray! Each competitor will get a plasma ray, and a gun. You will be riding your bike to the finish far away (I’ll say when people near the finish) whilst trying to blast your competition out of the race. The person ho crosses the finish line first with some form of a bike, will win for their team! The other two teams will BOTH be sending a member home. Go! SG: *gets on bike and shoots Mrodd* LF: *Gets on bike and starts pedaling* TDAddict: *gets on bike and rides* Woot. Rocks: *jumps on the bike; pedaling quickly* Yikes! TDAddict: :| *shoots at Rocks* SG: *shoots at Kate* LF: *Pedals and shoots at SG* TDAddict: *pedals faster, and shoots at LF* (Are you out when you get hit?) Rocks: *dodges; glares at TDAddict* >~> *keeps pedaling* (Guess not...) SG: *dodges, shoots LF* TDAddict: *shoots Rocks and keeps pedaling* Rocks: *the bike tire is shot; and crashes Rocks' into a tree* Dangit, curse you TDAddict.! >~> *shoots Addict* SG: *pedals faster and shoots LF* TDAddict: *dodges, pedals faster and shoots at LF* SG: *pedals faster and shoots LF* Rocks: *carries his damaged bike and runs* TDAddict: *keeps pedaling at shoots at Kate* SG: *pedals along Addict and helps him shoot Kate* Mrodd: *Sighs and pulls off the squishy part of the handle bar, and starts running* TDAddict: *keeps pedaling and shoots at Rocks* Rocks: *dodges; shoots repeatedly at SG while running* TDAddict: *keeps pedaling and shooting at Rocks* Rocks: *keeps running* I'm never going to catch up unless I get a new bike. >~> SG: *pedals faster and shoots Rocks in the crotch* TDAddict: *fires a random shot behind him* Rocks: Ow! x-x *grabs on to SG and pulls him off his bike* TDAddict: :| *shoots at Rocks* Rocks: *uses SG's bike as a shield and hops onto it* TDAddict: *keeps shooting at Rocks and pedals faster* SG: *throws Rocks off* *pedals ahead* Mrodd: * Keeps Rnning* I will wint his! TDAddict: *keeps pedaling at a fast and steady pace* Rocks: Oh my gawd! >_< (CONF:) I am one step away from violence to domestic violence! :@ (NON-CONF:) *runs quickly wth his bike in his arms* SG: *keeps pedaling and shoots Mrodd* TDAddict: *fires a second random shot behind him, and keeps pedaling* Wheeeeeeee! Mrodd: *Is hit on the arm* Owwww? *Stops and grabs some leaves to badnage it, but keeps running* Rocks: *uses his fireworks onto his bike and lights it* Oh, boy. o.o Mrodd: My arm hurts.... So thanks Whoever shot me! * Starts to run again* I aint giving up.... Even if it kills me. TDAddict: *pedals a bit faster* SG: *looks at Rocks* O_O *pedals faster* Mrodd: * stops and sees a family of turtles* Awwwwww Rocks: *is in mid-air* Please don't let me die.... Bike! D: -Rocks' fireworks explode, destroying his bike, and making him crash into the ground. Just as this happens, SG and Addict pass him, nearing the finish- Mrodd: * Picks up a baby* Im gonan name you chimmy :D TDAddict: *finishes* SG: *finishes* Nice job, Addict! Reddy: The Thread Hangers win! The Killer Rocks and Screaming Mrodds will be sending someone home! Day Ten Elimination (Killer Rocks) Reddy: Killer Rocks, vote out one of your own! Rocks: *is covered in black, burnt skin* Ugh, I will never do that again but I vote MrE. Sayonara bro. :| Reddy: LF also votes for MrE. (she told me so) TDISF: I guess I will also vote MrE. Sorry, dude. Reddy: MrE, your road on SaT ends here. *interns escort MrE out* Day Ten Elimination (Screaming Mrodds) Reddy: Screaming Mrodds, vote out one of your own! Oats: Meh, I vote INSF. Tcf: INSF, sorry:/ Kate: Yea, yea, INSF. Blah, blah... Reddy: Hasta la vista, INSF. *interns escort INSF out* Day Eleven Chat Reddy: Welcome. To. The. MERGE!!!!!!!! SG: :o YESH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TDAddict: Pwnage. Rocks: Speaking of merge, your mom merged with me. ;) Reddy: ...If you're serious, I will inflict massive pain on you... <.< xD (I know you're not XD) Kate: *sarcastic* Ooooo the ''merge! ''Didn't see THAT comming! *rolls eyes* Not cause, you know, it's not in EVERY SINGLE...game show...thingy. Reddy: Alright! Time for a twist! everyone, please welcome our newest addition to the Skills and Thrills brigade.... Zoomer! *zoomer magiocally poofs into the room* That brings the contestant toll to 12. But WAIT, there's MORE! A blast from the past! *interns escort in two others* returning from elimination... they're dakota and alfan!!! *smirks and turns to the fourteen* hope you can survive. *snickers* TDAddict: MAGIC! :O LF: YES! Finally, the merge! :D WM: Awesome! :D EBGR: Merge! :D Coolio :) Alfan:*arrives, smirks at his former teammates, and joins the other thirteen* Mrodd:... Team 3 Alliance any one? Day Eleven Challenge Reddy: Today’s challenge will blow you away. I have divided you all into pairs. In these pairs, you must search through the woods for one of seven grizzly bears. Using a net, bear food, and whatever else you happen to find (no godplaying) you must lure a bear back to this cage. *points to cage* The last pair to capture their bear will both be eliminated. The pairs are: :'Addict and Mrodd''' :Dakota and WM :SG and Zoomer :EBGR and Tcf :LF and Kate :Alfan and TDISF :Oats and Rocks Happy hunting! Go! Mrodd: Come on Addicts... * Runs off into thre forest* Rocks: Oats, let's move it before Mrodd and Addict! *runs into the woods* TDAddict: *following Mrodd* Hmm, maybe we could use some natural food stuffs to get the bear. Mrodd: Thats a good idea.... Lets find a river and set soem of that up... :D TDAddict: And maybe some berries along the way? Rocks: *sees a bee hive* That's it! o.o *reaches up onto the tree* Mrodd: Just not the posionus kind... No need to kill the bear. Rocks: *grabs the abandoned bee hive and spreads honey all over himself* Come on, Bear.... >_> Kate: *grabs LF's hand and they run into the woods* TDAddict: I know which is posionous and which isn't, I was a boy scout. (Legit >->) Now let's find us a river. Rocks: *runs to the cave* Let's go, bear! :@ Mrodd: We just need to find the greenest plants.... Water will be near by... Right? TDAddict: I'm pretty sure, so, let's walk. *starts walkin'* Mrodd: Why dont we run? I mean... Its better for you :) * Starts running* -Rocks comes upon a bear- Rocks' Bear: *grr at the honey covered rocks* Rawr! *charges at Rocks* Rocks: O.O" Uhm, hi. :( *lures the bear* TDAddict: Fine. *starts running, picking up some berries along the way* Rocks' bear: *is joined by two other bears as it charges towards rocks* Mrodd: Do you hear that? * Pauses* TDAddict: Yeah... *runs toward the sound* Come on! LF: *Runs side by side with Kate* Mrodd: So now you want to run * Chases after him* TDAddict: *sees Rocks running with the bears* o.o We need to capture one of them! -The three bears corner and trap rocks, growling.- TDISF: Hmm... *makes Bear noises that are unreal* RRAWWWWRRRRR!!! D:< *puts bear food in the cage* :) Mrodd: * Pulls out their net* Help. SG: *lays bear food in a cave* LF: *Runs in to see Rocks trapped by three bears* I'll help you, Rocks! *Takes out net and throws it at the bears* -A sensless bear wonders into the cage and eats TDISF's food- Reddy: Well done, TDISF.... O_o TDAddict: Hey bear! *throws a Rock at one of the three* Come and get me! *whispers to Mrodd* Get ready. Mrodd: *Readies the net* SG: *draws pic of female bear* *puts it in cage* Addict's Bear: *charges at Addict and Mrodd* Mrodd: * Chucks the net at the bear* Aha. SG: *puts bear food in the cage* TDAddict: Now, this is gonna take all of our strength... *puts berries in front of bear* I'm not here to hurt you. TDISF's bear: *eats SG's food* :B LF: *Bends over and picks up a stick, and searches for a new bear* Mrodd: Hes in a net... He aint gonna magicallly move..... * Starts pulling the bear* LF: *Throws her stick at one of the bears cornering Rocks* Addict's bear: *barks and staggerly stands up, shaking the net off itself. It eats the berries and motions for mrodd and addict to ride it* LF's bear: *growls and chases after LF* Mrodd: Just forget every I said.. hehe * Gets on* LF: Oh crap! *Turns around and starts running towards the cages* TDAddict: *gets on top of the bear* Come on boy, let's go! Addict's bear: *roars and takes off quickly to the cage* LF's bear: *chases LF until she traps it in thatcage* Reddy: LF and Kate are safe. 8D TDAddict: Great job! Addict's Bear: *lets mrodd and addict off at the cage and walks into cage* Rocks: *lures the bear into that cage* *is closed along with other bears* o.o Reddy: rocks wins immunity for his duo! ...And a full body cast, if needed..... WM: *puts bear food down* Here, beary... beary... :| Reddy: *over loud speaker* Okay.... we got a call from our supervisors, and they said this challenge was way too dangerous to continue. The three duos that have not yet captured a bear will be up for elimination. WM: ... Day Eleven Elimination Reddy: If you are one of the 8 people who won immunity today, you are the only people who may vote. Please vote off either Duo 2 (Dakota & WM), Duo 3 (SG & Zoomer), or Duo 4 (EBGR & Tcf). That's basically all... vote. Mrodd: I vote Duo 2... TDAddict: I vote Duo 4. LF: I vote Duo 4. Sorry, but you two are the least active. Rocks: Duo 4... TDISF: Duo 4. No hard feelings Brit :( Reddy: EBGR, Tcf, you are out. *interns escort them out* Day Twelve Chat Reddy: Only 12 remain.... SG: Looks like that coattail, EBGR, is gone. Thx for not voting me off, guys. Dakota: (CONF) How DARE Mrodd insult me. First, he makes an alliance in PLAIN SIGHT. But that failed. Then, he voted for me to be eliminated. AND THAT FAILED. Bad decision on his part. Mrodd: Lalala.... Any ways A close friend left ;last night ;( I wont be letting that happen again. SG: Addict, WM. I was hoping to add the former Killer Rocks and Zoomer to our alliance. :D LF: Meh, it's a competition. Close people will go, Mrodd. SG: *to LF* Do you and the other Killer Rocks want to form an alliance? Rocks: ........Hmm. Mrodd: Any one want to be in an alliance avec moi? WM: Cool, SG. SG: What say you, Rocks? Dakota: (CONF) Idiots. SG: (CONF) B**tard. Dakota: (CONF) Clearly, I am the smartest person here. I don't post my alliances in the main chat. Not that I have any or anything... SG: (CONF) The only reason I post them on the main chat is because not everyone has a Chatango. All that b*tchy Dakota does is insult us. Alfan: SG, you have my support. :P(CONF) Wow...Drama with Dakota and the others.....o.O Mrodd: I didsliek people who poull strigns.... Rocks: Oh boy.... o_o (CONF) This is getting intense. SG: Thx, Alfan. (CONF) If my alliance pulls through, Dakota won't be with us tomorrow. LF: *Laughs* (CONF) This drama is perfect. It takes the threat off of me and others.... Kate: (CONF) Dakota is the most arogent ''person I have EVER met. She needs to be taught a lesson... Dakota: (CONF) HE! :@ WM: (CONF) Drama... Dakota: (CONF) My target is now... ____. SG: (CONF) What is up with that Dakota dude? WM: Ugh, which side can I take? Dakota was on the same team as me, but he didn't help me last challenge and SG and I were on the same team when we were split into three teams, but he insulted Dakota, but Dakota is planning to vote him out and-- Oh s***!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT IN THE CONFESSIONAL! *runs away* Dakota: (CONF) My new target has more than enough votes to be eliminated. SG: (CONF) This is ridiculous. Dakota: *walks over to SG* Truce? SG: ...Sure. We could really do some damage together. Dakota: (CONF) So now the two strongest players in the game are allied. Or are they? Zoomer: (CONF) It is SO great to be here. I can't believe I made it! This is so exciting! SG: (CONF) He does so not trust me. And I don't trust him. Dakota: (CONF) He does so not trust me. And I don't trust him. Mrodd: Lalalala Kate: (CONF) I have Mrodd, LF, and Rocks on my side. I am pretty sure I can get Zoomer on my side. And I doubt lots of people LIKE Dakota. S-...HE is to much to bear. I ''need ''immunity in this next challenge. Or at least the power to eliminate a person myself. *laughs* Dakota: (CONF) So Kate thinks Mrodd, LF, and Rocks are on her side... Let's see how that works out for her. Kate: (CONF) Wait, is Dakota spying on me? Cause he shouldn't be able to hear my confessional. :| Meanwhile, maybe I should create a truce with Dakota...you know, because he is a strong competitor. Dakota: (CONF) I have my eyes and ears around this place. :) Kate: *sighs* Dakota, I'm not a threat. But ''some ''people are. We should team up, you being the strongest competitor and me being...strong. We could pwn. Mrodd: laalala LF: So... this place is pretty hectic. Day Twelve Challenge Reddy: In honor of me seeing the new Pirates of the Caribbean last night, today’s challenge is pirate-themed. You will be divided into 3 ships of four. In the first round, the ships will take to the seas and try to sink the other ships. The last ship that is afloat will then go back to the desert thing from Day 4 and hunt for the treasure: immunity! The person who finds immunity is the only person immune at tonight’s vote. Ships are: :Ship 1 – Dakota, Kate, Addict, Zoomer :Ship 2 – Alfan, LF, TDISF, WM :Ship 3 – Mrodd, Oats, SG, Rocks Ready yourselves. The challenge starts NOW! LF: *To team* Anyone know what to do? O.o TDAddict: *fires a cannonball at Team 2's ship* Take that! >:D TDISF: *in pirate outfit and with a pirate music in the background* YARRR o_e Fire yo mates! *fires Ship 1* TDAddict: Arrrr, we've been hit! LF: *Watches as canon hits her ship* O.o No, I don't want to drown! (:P) TDAddict: *fires at Ship 3* LF: *Fires at Team 1* Meh, poor you. Reddy: *talking through megaphone* Don't worry, LF! We're legally allowed to let you die! :D But we won't, cuz that'd be horrible for ratings... -Ship 1 is start to deter after a few hits, Ship 2's sail is ripped, and Ship 3 is faring well- LF: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, that makes me feel better. TDISF: Ye all be landlubbers o_e *still with pirate music, fires a cannonball at ship 1* TDAddict: NO! D: *fires at Ship 2* Mrodd: Our ship! * Fires at Ship One* LF: (CONF) Yeah, I don't get "pirate" stuff O.o Kate: GRRR! :@ *fires at Ship 2* -A canonball opens up a huge hole in the floors of Ship 1, and Ship 2's starting to deter- Oatmeal: Yarharharhar, this is pirate of blackbeard. Were off to find the treasure. The treasure of the oz. Were off were off were off were off were off. -does a dance, and fires a cannon ball at ship 1- OFF WITH YE HEADS. TDISF: Arrr! Ship 3 be booty! We be marooning the island! *fires at ship 1* TDAddict: If this ship be going down, I be going down with it! *fires at ship 2* -Ship 1 begins to lean to the left as the deck fills with water- TDISF: Last chance! *fires at ship 3* Kate: *fires at ship 2* Oh lord...we need some duck tape over here. TDAddict: *crashes ship into ship 2* Take that! D:< TDISF: *fires cannonball at ship 1* D:< -Ship 1 completely capsizes, leaving ship 2 in a dangerous state- Oatmeal: FOR NARNIA! Take cover ye little pansys! I go commando! -grabs hold of steering wheel and trys to ram into team 2- TDISF: >:| *fires cannonball at ship 3* -Ship 2 begins to lean, while Ship 3 begins to take some damage- TDISF: *fires ship 3* Mrodd: * starts looking for a white flag, and acciedntally shoots ship 2* Oatmeal: SPARTA! -jumped over onto ship 2 and kicked towards one of it's ship members- TDISF: *fires ship 3* WM: *fires ship 3* -Ship 2 is now completely vertical, and it sinks- Reddy: Ship 3 wins! Everyone to the desert! *everyone is at desert, with the 8 losers frowning* Ship 3, you have to look for the treasure chest of immunity; go! WM: >:( Oatmeal: Now If I were a treasure chest, where would I be. I know! Reddy's hut / shack. D:< He wants all the money to himself. :D Mrodd: Meep, well last search and find... I won so who knows.... * Starts roilloing around* Oatmeal: -started digging with his barehands- COME ON. COME ON. -hits something and pulls it up- STUPID SKULL OF BLACKBEARD D:< -threw it away- Mrodd: *Stops rolling* I can sense it! * get on his knees and starts digging* SG: *digs a fair distance away from Mrodd* Mrodd: Sand... Sand.... Sand. * Gives up and looks for his "Cactus"* Mrodd: * Is about to hug his cactus* bad idea... * Starts diggign around it* Oatmeal: COME ON. -digs down more- SG: *digs farther west* Mrodd: Dig... Dig... Thats what I do, I dig... * Digs some more* Reddy: Okay, looks like SGV's the ''closest, as in, a few feet above it, so SG wins immunity! Congrats! One of the other 11 of you will be sent home. Day Twelve Elimination Reddy: All twelve of you can vote for anyone BUT SG. So.... vote. Mrodd: Meh. I know Im probally leaving aha. But I do have some trust.... Im voting WM. WM: I expect to get eliminated, due to Mrodd's big alliance. I suggest the alliance members to take down the biggest threat in the game, Mrodd, since he has no immunity and if they are in the finale, I highly doubt Mrodd would let them to beat him and they'll have a high chance on losing. I "joined" his alliance and he betrayed me like Zanna, so I don't trust him. Vote him out this week, vote me out next week. SG: Mrodd. :| WM: <3 you. :D Zoomer: I'm so sorry. Really, I am. But I have to vote for Mrodd. You're just to good for us. :( WM: Zoomer rules. :) Oatmeal: -does a little survivor solemn walk- I'm very sorry, you've played a good game. Its not personal but. I have to vote you. -wrote WM on a piece of paper and showed it to the camera- I'm sorry bro. -walked out- Dakota (not logged in): Mrodd. Peace! TDAddict: Mrodd, last time I voted you was because I knew you weren't going, even though you had a majority, this time, I'm voting you because I think you'd be the best choice to eliminate, majority or not. TDISF: Okay.. I know my vote may not change anything, but I think I still have to vote with my heart, regardless any alliance I have. My vote goes to WM. No hard feelings, dude. :\ WM: 5-3. I'm still ready. Mrodd: :) LF: Make that 5-4. I vote WM. Sorry dude, but Mrodd's my ally, and one thing I don't do, is betray an ally. Alfan: I have to make payback here. Metro, WM was my teammate, and it was my fault he left. Then again, it was also partly my fault that Mrodd left...Ugh...I digress, my vote has to go to......Mrodd. No offense, but..If I have to start voting my friends off now, why not the one who could get me out first? Reddy: Mrodd, you are hereby eliminated. *interns escort Mrodd out* Day Thirteen Chat Reddy: Only 11 remain.... TDAddict: Hmmmm.... Zoomer: ... WM: Thanks for not voting me out guys, but I actually lied about letting you guys vote me out this time. ;) LF: (CONF) Yes, it's sad that Mrodd's gone. But, I still have my alliance... hopefully. Dakota: (CONF) So I survived another day. Rocks: Drama, it hurts you, protect you but surely packs a punch. :-| SG: (CONF) I had nothing against Mrodd personally. But he was a strong player and too hard to compete with. i know who's going next... Alfan:(CONF) I am happy to return and compete with my friends! :D Dakota: (CONF) I know Alfan's little game. He's acting so nice. But I know he's only doing that so he'll get on their good side. SG: (CONF) Dakota DOES know that we're not in a roleplay camp? We're ourselves, our personalities. Sure, a lot of us are a lot harsher, but... Kate: *to Alfan* Alfie! Do you want to join LF and my alliance? I'm not sure if Rocks is in...I think Mrodd said he was, but...*shrugs* Zoomer: (CONF) I know that debuting late into the game, I need an alliance. I think that I already have one, which is good, but still, I need to step up my game. Alfan:(to Kate) Errh, I can think about it....(CONF) So many alliances, I'm getting confused. @_@ Like, seriously, how many are there? :P Dakota: (CONF) I like how there are so many alliaces, and I'm part of none of them. If I don't win immunity, I'm done for. Day Thirteen Challenge Reddy: For comedy's sake, the first three people to push two people off the cliff each will get a surprise. TDISF: *pushes Alfan and Dakota off the cliff* (I picked the first ones from the list xD) Zoomer: *pushes off WM and Oats* I'm sorry guys! I just choose randomly! Rocks: *pushes SG and Kate off* Reddy: Now for the surprise! *turns to LF and Addict* sadly, you're out of the running for immunity. Aw weelz. *turns to TDISF, Zoomer, and Rocks* You'll be vying for immunity! You'll be bungee jumping to save the six people you've... stranded, under the cliff. The person who saves the most people wins immunity, along with the people they saved. Seems simple enough, right? Wrong! A l;ittle competition! *poof* Ben! He'll also be vying for immunity! And if he wins, he debuts into the competition, winning insta-immunity for himself as well as the people e saves. Also if Ben wins, there will be a double elimination! The stakes are high! You'll be jumpoing in this order: TDISF, Zoomer, Rocks, and Ben. Go! TDISF: *jumps and saves Alfan* Zoomer: *jumps and saves Kate* Rocks: *jumps off the cliff and saves Oats* Ben: BEN POWER! * flips off cliff laughing hysterically* I'll save you *grabs SG* Hiez! WM: SAVE ME! D: TDISF: *sigh* -_- *jumps off the cliff and saves WM* Zoomer: *jumps off the cliff, but sort of trips* Wooooaah! *tries to get Dakota but misses* Darn! Maybe next time... Rocks: *jumps off the cliff and saves Dakota from falling* Your welcome fellow competitor or ex-competitor. Reddy: That ends it! *Ben poofs away* We have a tie between Rocks and TDISF! Meanin, TDISF, Alfan, WM, Rocks, Oats, and Dakota are all immune from elimination tonight! The vote is between LF, Addict, Kate, SG, and Zoomer! Day Thirteen Elimination Reddy: Vote off anyone other than TDISF, Alfan, WM, Rocks, Oats, and Dakota! Rocks: Since I cannot choose. My vote goes to... LF. Buh-bye. Kate: My vote goes to Addict. I'm sorry, but LF is my friend and so is everyone else. I basiclly flipped a coin. :s SG: I vote Kate. :| TDISF: So... Basically, Zoomer, LF, SG and Kate are my best friends from the wiki that are up for elimination, and I REJECT voting any of them. And I don't know Addict very well, so I'm voting him out. Nothing personal :\ Dakota: Since this may be the only time I get to vote for them, I'm voting SG. Zoomer: I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. But I vote for Addict. Your a major threat, and a good competitor. But you've gotta go. No offense meant at all. Oatmeal: Addict is threat. <~< Considering he tried eating me once. D:< Reddy: Addict, you are eliminated. However, you still have a voice. You are the first member of our jury. *interns escort Addict out* Day Fourteen Chat Reddy: 10 left. 9 will fall, very, very soon. Zoomer: Wow. This is intense. (CONF) Alliances are all over the place nowadays. It's so confusing. But I thrive in confusion... Okay, not really XD SG: :| (CONF) Addict is out. Time to step up my game. Dakota: (CONF) Now I'm scared. Addict was one of the only ones here who was semi-nice to me. Kate: (CONF) *laughs* Sorry Dakota and SG, but you're next. ''Who do you think got Addict eliminated? I got people on my side and then I voted. The people voted. And they're gonna vote for you. Dakota: (CONF) H*** NO. I am not going anywhere. I'm back and I'm here to stay. Rocks: ''(CONF) I like...... pie. xDDDD LF: (CONF) I miss one challenge and someone votes for me? -___- Not cool. If I wasn't allied with Kate, I would be gunning for Rocks, but we'll save that for another time ;) Alfan: One sooner than you think, Reddy. I quit. Too much drama. I am done with it. :| I already know who I would vote for on jury, though. See ya. Peace out, folks!(Perhaps one of my last edits to Camps Wiki ever, tis been fun.) Reddy: If that is your wish, Alfan. *interns escort Alfan away again* Dakota: (CONF) They're just dropping like flies. WM: Alfan? (CONF) I need to stay active, so I can undergo my plan in the next elimination. Zoomer: No! Alfan quits... ;( Now there's only ... 9 of us left... Dakota: And soon to be 8. SG: *to Rocks* Rocks, I need your help. Alliance? :D Kate: (CONF) I hope my alliance is staying strong. I only have LF and maybe Rocks...I could ''get Zoomer in it. Yep. (NONCONF) Zoomer! Want to join my alliance? Zoomer: Maybe. There's so many alliances at this point, its crazy! Rocks: Uh, I'll need to think about it. -w- @SG (CONF) Booyah, baby! :D Day Fourteen Challenge Reddy: Your challenge is choosing one of twenty boxes.... The winner will have something very unique in their box. Trust me, you'll know if you win. For now, just pick a box 1-20. SG: Box 9? TDISF: Box 5 :o Zoomer: 12... :D Rocks: 13. Kate: Box 17. Oatmeal: 4. The winner. WM: 18 LF: 3. Dakota: Box 7. Reddy: Sadly, none of you are right. *points to box 16 and Addict bursts out* Addict ''was going to return if one of you guessed Box 16, but you didn't, so, *addict poofs away* None of you are immune at the elimination! Day Fourteen Elimination Reddy: Vote for anyone. ;) WM: I vote LF. Zoomer: I'm really sorry about this, for truth. But rumor is your going to quit anyways, so I have to vote for Oats. Sorry man. ;( Really. WM: Actually, I'm seriously gonna quit for Addict. Reddy: Alright! Addict is back in! However, someone's butt is still going home tonight. And addict is immune, cuz, y'know... yeah. TDAddict: I vote for Oats. Kate: I vote Dakota. Oatmeal: I vote Dakota. LF: I vote Dakota. TDISF: Dakota. Dakota: Oats. Reddy: Dakota, for the second time, you are out. *interns escort Dakota away* Day Fifteen Chat Reddy: 8 left! We're nearing the end, people. Oatmeal: Ah, great allianceship. We are nearing the end, guys! Finish in a BANG. SG: *hugs Addict* YOU'RE BACK! :D :D :D Kate: (CONF) I told yea so. Zoomer: (CONF) Wow. This. Is. Crazy! LF: (CONF) *Smiling* This is going perfectly. If everything goes as planned, you'll be seeing a lot more of me ;) Kate: (CONF) *leans back and smirks* I am actually the ''reason ''that Dakota got eliminated. He wouldn't have been eliminated if I hadn't told my team about it. And by 'team' I mean alliance. Rocks: (CONF) This should be fun.... :/ SG: (CONF) Kate thinks she rules this game... :@ TDAddict: (CONF) So, last returner left, and I have no chance of winning this. Reddy: Uh... let's just have a vote. -w- Sorry, I was gone all day and couldn't get a challenge. Day Fifteen Elimination Reddy: Uh... vote. LF: Yeah, so, my vote should be obvious. I vote Addict. Sorry dude, no hard feelings, but you're a huge strategic and physical threat. Oatmeal: I vote off Addict. Simply because, he is a threat, and I see him winning the next few immunity challenges. Strageties the name of the game right? SG: You gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet, right? Addict. :| Zoomer: I'm real sorry. But I vote Addict. Kate: Addict. Sorry. Yea. TDISF: Addict. Sorry. Reddy: Addict is out! But, he's got some power left. He gets to either eliminate someone with him, or give someone an advantage in the next challenge. Addict, what's your choice? TDAddict: I am choosing choice one, because it is really simple. I could go ahead and eliminate Kate, for orchestrating my first elimination, or I could go and take out SG, for betraying me, or maybe even somebody completely unexpected like TDISF. But no, I'm eliminating Oatmeal, I knew right from the moment you joined my alliance you had underhanded intentions, but even going as low as getting one of my most trusted allies to vote for me, and then lie about it, I can't take that. SG may have given in, but you persuaded him, and my choice is final. Kate: Addict, I think that is very...nobel of you. And I'm not just saying that because you didn't eliminate me. While Oatmeal is an ally of mine, your intentions are pure. You're a good man. Reddy: Oats, Addict, it's time for you to go. *interns escort them away* Day Sixteen Chat Reddy: 6 left! This is going to get dirty now. Kate: (CONF) *looks shocked* Six? I got to the final SIX? I expected to get to the final....14. LF: (CONF) Final 6, baby! Time to bring the drama. *Smirks* And you know I will. The elims are planned, everything is set. Let's see how this goes. Zoomer: (CONF) I'm so happy to be here. Final 6, right? But like Reddy said, things are going to get dirty. But I'm ready for this. But I know I've got to step up my game. And in any camp, especially SaT, you always have to be ready to expect the unexpected. SG: (CONF) OMG, that was so bad of me to do... :| :( Day Sixteen Challenge Reddy: Today's challenge is--*randomly dies unexpectedly* Intern: *walks in, holding a cue card* Um... yeah... one of you is the murderer of Reddy, which we chose before the challenge. Anyway, you must try to determine who the murderer is. Everybody gets one guess at who the murderer is. You must supply who you think is the murderer with a liable reason. The person to correctly guess the murderer wins. If nobody guesses correctly, the murderer wins. Uh, good luck? -A shiruken is found beside Reddy's corpse- Zoomer: Can we dust the shuriken for prints? O_O Intern: Do whatever you want. *a shard of glass glistens from in Reddy's skull* SG: *scans shuriken* Rocks: *searches in corpse* Zoomer: *dusts shuriken*